Interior design of building and residences is a multi-billion dollar a year industry in the United States. Organizations and individuals invest significant resources in developing plans and implementing design decors for the inside of their structures. Interior designers are typically employed to create a design for a room, office space or other interior section in order to enhance the appearance or create a particular disposition for a room either to enhance the decorative appeal of the space or increase the functionality. Interior designers typically select everything from the color and type of wall coating to the styles of furniture that would best facilitate the intended use for the room while satisfying the owner's preference.
One area in which interior designers usually focus on is window treatments. A plurality of different styles of window treatments exist in the marketplace today. As is known in the art, interior decorators will utilize common window treatments such as curtains, drapes or blinds to complete the decoration of a window. One particular type of window treatment is a valance. A valance is typically mounted proximate the top of a window and extends in a downward fashion such that it covers the portion of the window that interfaces with the interior wall. Valances further extend outward from the window and can have perimeter edges that are arcuate or straight in shape.
One problem with utilization of window treatments is cost. Window treatments can be very expensive, which can inhibit the ability of some organizations or individuals from completing the design of their desired interior space. Another issue with currently available window treatments, particularly window valances, is the restriction of having to purchase from what is produced and made available to purchase. Currently users seeking valances can only choose from pre-selected completed finished embodiments of a particular style and/or fabric. This significantly limits the choices of the consumer and substantially inhibits the design décor that can be implemented in the desired space.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method for creating a multitude of embodiments of petal window valances by providing the individual petal elements that comprise the window valance, in a plurality of colors/styles, in order to allow a user to create a customized embodiment of a petal window valance.